First Meeting
by Scarlet Path
Summary: A story about Cuba and Canada. It's about them meeting for the first time on a trade business trip back during their colony days.  CuCan if you squint real hard.


First meeting:

"Now listen here, Spain. I want no funny business from you. We are here strictly for trade purposes only." England crossed his arms and glared firmly at the Spaniard in front of him.

"I should say the same for you, señor~. I don't want you thinking that you can take away my colony with your visit here." Stated Spain, giving England a grin that was anything but kind.

It didn't take long before the two started arguing and insulting each other, and forgetting about their own colonies that were sitting back watching the whole thing.

"Teh, look at them. We're suppose to be trading, not fighting." The young Cuban then looked down to the pouting Canadian beside him. "So, since they are fighting, are we gonna fight?" Cuba stared at Canada, not knowing if he should trust this new person. Especially since he was part of England.

"W-what? N-no! I don't want to fight!" Canada looked horrified at the idea, shielding his face with his bear. He took a few steps back shying away from Cuba. This new kid seemed kinda scary.

Seeing the other reacted, Cuba was actually surprised at the others reaction. What just happened made him look like a bully. He wasn't a bully! He beats up bullies! In a panic, he quickly came forward to prove his innocence. "H-hey! Don't go running off. I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't know if you're nice or not." Cuba placed his small hand on the other colony's shoulders and tried to show his serious face, even though he was blushing. Canada slowly removed his bear away from his face to peek out at this new kid.

"We're not going to fight?" He asked, mumbling into Kumajirou's fur.

"No! Of course not! I just... don't want to be picked on." Cuba said, scratching the back of his head. Canada could only place his bear back down on the ground with a wide happy smile, holding out his hand for the other boy.

"Okay. Lets start trading then." The young Canadian said before quickly glanced over to the still bickering nations. Cuba blushed at the friendly gesture and took the others hand with his own. Noting that Canada glanced back, he turned and let out a disapproving sound.

"Tch... still fighting. How are we suppose to be trading then?" Cuba placed his free hand onto his hip. Canada could only help but keep his smile on his face; Which made the Cuban blush every time, causing him to quickly turn his head away.

"We can do it ourselves. Come, I brought over a lot of things you might like." He tugged on Cuba's hand with eagerness towards the dock where he had his trade items. Cuba grinned, liking the idea. If those who were suppose to be looking after them decide to act like children, then they would have no choice than to act like adults.

After England and Spain's argument continued, they then realized that they had forgotten about their colonies. Stopping their vocal fighting, they quickly turned around and saw that they were no where in sight.

"Canada? Canada! Where are you boy?"

"Cuba? My little colony, where are you?"

They both forgot about their anger and quickly started to look around, though it didn't take long before they starting hearing the voices of their colonies.

"Okay, I would give you two crates of my beer for a crate of your rum?"

"Sounds good. Now I heard that you brought Cod? I would trade you some sugar for some."

"Hehe, Of course I have Cod! Okay, I also brought over some lumber and furs, I would like some tobacco for that."

Spain and England blinked as they saw their little ones doing business with each other and actually doing a good job about it.

"*sniff* Oh, the children grow up so fast~" Spain looked like he was going to cry happily.

"Thats my boy. What a smart lad." England could feel his chest swell with pride.

As the day grew to an end and the trades now finalized, it was now time for the two groups to part ways. Canada was sniffling, trying not to cry when England told him to get on the boat back to his northern land.

"But..b-but I want to stay longer. Can't we? I like Cuba." He said, his bottom lip was starting to wobble.

"Yeah! I don't mind. Can't he stay a little longer?" Cuba said, not wanting the new boy to leave. It felt like they only had such a short time together.

"No, Canada. We have a schedule to keep. I need you on the boat now. We wasted enough time. You can visit next time we trade." England said, sighing out tiredly by the ship. Cuba could only cross his arms tightly across his chest and fume with a pout. Canada's head lowered, letting out a whine. He knew he had to listen to England. Slowly he started to move towards the dock that England was on, but he stopped suddenly and quickly turned to look at the sad Cuban child. Reaching into his pocket, he quickly ran back to him with a smile on his face. Despite the fact that there were tears beading in the corner of his eyes.

"Here. I carved it myself. You can have it." He handed the Cuban a small stone carving of a bear. It was smooth and looked polished. Kumajirou was obviously the model for it.

"Ah... T-thank you Canada. I'll always keep it." He held out his hand and took it from the other. He was shocked by the others generosity. Canada could only smile more before he quickly peck his lips on the side of Cuba's cheek. Obviously he still had much of his French side in him. The sound of Spain squealing and England sputtering soon followed. Cuba looked like his face was painted red from how much he was blushing.

"Uh...why?"

"Thank you for being my first friend... my best friend." Canada said shyly before he quickly turned around and ran back to England to leave.

Cuba could only stare in his stunned state as Canada ran off. He could feel his smile growing on his face as he lifted his hand up to where the others lips touched him, holding the stone carving tightly in his hand.

He sat at the dock's end as he watched the English ship sail away in to the horizon, his feet swinging above the ocean. He waited until he couldn't see the ship any more. Yes, it was sad that they had to part after visiting in such a short time, but he was also happy.

"Thank you for being my friend."


End file.
